The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine for an aircraft, and more specifically to a gas turbine engine with specified relative component positions.
The skilled person would appreciate that simply scaling up an engine may introduce problems such as increased stress, strain and/or bending moment on parts of the engine, and/or on a wing of the aircraft to which it is mounted. Reconsideration of engine parameters may therefore be appropriate.
For example, the skilled person would appreciate that, if the fan size of a gas turbine engine is increased, bending loads on the engine core may be deleteriously increased. A redesign of the engine core and/or of supporting components of the gas turbine engine may therefore be appropriate.